Theft of items in retail stores is a major concern for retailers. Items that are often the target of shoplifters include over-the-counter (hereinafter “OTC”) products such as analgesics and cough and cold medications, razor blades, camera film, batteries, videos, DVDs, smoking cessation products and infant formula. For a number of reasons, preventing theft of these products is a priority for retailers. Retailers desire shelving, security devices or other apparatus that deters theft of these OTC products while granting access or, at least, limited access to legitimate customers.
Theft has become particularly problematic for certain product categories, such as, for example, razors and/or infant formula. Many retail stores are taking these products off the shelves and placing them behind the counter or under lock and key. While effective in preventing theft of these products, such measures present a new set of problems. Specifically, customers may be deterred by having to request the product in order to make a purchase. Further, such a procedure requires that the clerk or cashier interrupt their usual duties in order to comply with a request. Finally, available space for such shelving may be limited.
The present systems and methods provide effective theft deterrence of retail and/or OTC products without the drawbacks associated with known systems and methods of deterring tampering and/or theft.